The New Kid
by Crazybout notin
Summary: A before super powers paradoy with the Ocs Aleu Jason, Lavender, and Azura.   Shool is starting and guess what Jason has problems learn about them and review please would greatly appreciate it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey****all****you****guys,****hope****you****like****this****new****Oc****story,****I****just****came****up****with****it,****while****I****was****reflecting****on****my****past,****and****decided****to****do****a****fanfic****on****it****with****Loonatics****unleashed****characters.****So****Acexifan,****and****Halloween****witch,****I****am****going****to****be****using****your****Ocs****again****if****this****not****okay,****then****Pm****me****and****I****will****take****them****out****in****the****next****chapter****or****two.**

_**The New Kid**_

His sentence in Juvenile hall had just finished, he went back to start school again at his old high school, but they refused him telling him he was expelled. His parents had thrown him out so he had gone to the outskirts of town and built from scratch a house with a chimney, a straw mattress, and some furnishings for his newly constructed shack. Broke and no job, he went to school for free and got a job busing tables at a local café, the pay wasn't good, but it got him enough for food, clothes, and tools so he could work and live in his home. With all this on his mind, he walked into the Acme City High school's principal's office.

"Ahh Jason come on in take a seat." The principal said as she addressed him and handed him an application for the school. "Now, I know you're in an unsteady position right now, but don't let that worry you, we'll provide you with materials until you can get yourself a more permanent and steady means of living. So just fill that out, and you can go to your classes." The principal said to the weirdly colored grey wolf. He was tall and lanky, and a summer of building a small ramshackle shack by himself, had built up his muscle mass leaving him with a few cuts and scrapes, and a well toned physique. His fur was grayish red, and he had stern grey eyes, that caught your gaze, and made you feel uneasy. He wasn't actually a bad kid; he just had some family issues, which led to his drinking at school, and eventually a fight that was started over his girlfriend, who had been hit by some guy who thought she was a whore for going out with a country boy. Overall, he was just another junior in high school that had his problems, and now he had even more to worry about, he had no family, and a minimum wage job that was just barely paying for his school tuition, and basic essentials.

He finished filling out the application handed it to the principal, and handed it to her, took his schedule from her quickly glancing at it, he walked out the door, put his headphones in his ears, and slung his gym bag backpack over his shoulder and sauntered down the hall to the foreign language wing of the school. He entered his Spanish 3 class with an air of uncertainty. Looking around the room, he saw an empty seat towards the far back wall and made his way there, he had to get past a few people, but being the good old country boy he was, he minded his manners and said excuse me when necessary, and always let the girls go before him. As he sat down, he looked to the other side of the classroom, and his eyes lit upon a young coyote, she had short athletic cut brown hair, and a deep tan coat. Her eyes were hazel brown, and he got so lost in her that he didn't even notice that the teacher was standing next to him asking his name till she started giggling at the fact that this one wolf was lost in her so totally that he couldn't even pay attention. "Huh ohh, sorry Ma'am. What did you ask me?"

"I said, 'What is your name son?" The Spanish teacher repeated, with a hint of impatience.

"Jason, My name is Jason." He replied steadily, he had been practicing this for weeks, and he knew what he was going to say before she even asked him.

"Jason… What, I need you to tell me your last name." The teacher asked, having only just got to school as well, she didn't get the email about this new student.

"Just Jason, I have no last name, check your inbox, I'm sure the principal will have sent you an email by now." The wolf said to her as she looked at him quizzically, and walked to her computer sat down and opened her email. She sat there for two to three minutes reading the email the principal had sent her regarding Jason, and his position.

"Ahh thank you Jason that will be all. Now according to the principal, you are living by yourself? Is that correct?" The teacher asked him as he smacked his paw to his face as he realized just how stubborn this teacher was in asking him were he lived, and all that stuff.

"Yes, I live on my own. You know what I might as well just finish this conversation before you ask anymore questions, I live three miles from town, in a small little shanty hut, I pump my own water, work for my food, and cut my own wood. I have no family; they kicked me out and disowned me. I have no relatives that live with me, and my address doesn't exist, because I am technically living in an unofficial house." Jason said rapping up his life story, or as much as he wanted to divulge to this group of people before he actually knew any of them. Looking back around the room, he caught the gaze of each of his classmates, in what he thought was a friendly gaze, but they all just turned away and started talking in hushed whispers, all except that on e coyote that he had seen when he first sat down, and had fallen for on sight. Instead, she got up, walked over to an empty seat next to him, and asked him what happened.

"So Jason, before anything else I'm Azura. Now that's out of the way, what happened to make your parents disown you?" Azura asked him naively, not realizing that he didn't trust people very easily, and that since he had been cooped up for so long, that he was just bursting with tales to tell, and no one he trusted to tell them to. Nonetheless, he told her that he would tell her after class, because he was afraid someone might be from his old school, and get him kicked out of here.

After class, Jason sat with his back to his new locker, up on the third floor of the school's main building, waiting for Azura to show up, but she never did. Just before the bell rang though, he saw another coyote that looked just like her, and mistaking her for Azura he called out her name. The other coyote stopped looked around and saw Jason walking towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked innocently.

"Azura it's me Jason, you wanted to talk to me, and I said to meet me at my locker after class." Jason said not catching the hint that this coyote didn't know him.

"Ohh you must be that guy my sister was telling me about. Hi I'm her sister Lavender. Sorry about the mix up just now, we're identical twins, so a lot of people get us mixed up. Normally I have a bunch of wildflowers braided into my hair, but I haven't had time to pick any."

"Ohh, hey well, if you want, I got a bunch of wildflowers over by my house I'll bring some for you tomorrow if you meet me here again at the same time tomorrow." Jason said, trying his best to come across nicely and not sound too much like a loner.

"Sure, that would be great; I'll see you tomorrow morning. Meet me at the quad in the center of the school, my sister and I get to school early cause we don't like all the traffic that happens around 8:00."

"Ok I'll be there.

The next morning Jason got up at, what he guessed by the amount of light he had in his windows, around 4:30 in the morning. He opened his door, walked out to his little path he had blazed so he could go out and check his traps. The first trap was sprung, but it was also empty. The second had a small pheasant and the third and fourth were also empty. All in all it was a normal morning, pheasants were a pretty good catch for him so he took it back to his house, cleaned it, and fried it up on his make shift stove. The rest he set on sticks beside the fire, so they could dry out into jerky. "Well guess that's that. Might as well get ready." After cleaning up his table from his breakfast, he went outside, to his water pump, pumped two pales of water, and took a cold shower. After his shower, he did his hair, put on a black tee shirt, some camo cargo pants, and his trusty combat boots. At 6:oo, he left and jogged down to the corner of his path that led to town, and picked a bunch of wild flowers, put them into a damp cloth and continued jogging on down to the town and to his school. When he arrived, he stood alone in the quad for what seemed like forever, but was only really 10 minuets before Azura and Lavender showed up, and with them was a green eyed coyote, who introduced himself as Tech.

"Say Jason, you remind me of some guy that went to my old school, he wore almost the exact same clothes as you, last I heard of him, he knocked some guys lights out for talking' trash about his girl." Tech said, trying to make a casual conversation with the new kid not realizing that he was talking about Jason.

"Ya you probably would have, since you were the guy's friend who pulled me off of him before I turned into jelly. So ya sorry bout that." Jason said this and when he finished, he looked at the Tech's face and couldn't help but shake his head and smile. Tech was flabbergasted. He didn't even know that this was the guy who hospitalized his friend, because his friend had decided to mess with the wrong kid on the wrong day.

"Sorry? SORRY? You put him in the hospital for Christ's sakes. I just surprised I haven't flipped out and started trying to kill you!" Tech screamed at him, getting right up in Jason's face and poking him in the chest to get his point across more forcefully. Jason on the other hand just stood there and when Tech poked him, he grabbed his hand pulled him forward and in a low growl he told him, "Don't ever criticize me for doing what's right got it! Your friend should know better than to have called her a whore and slapped her." Jason finished by roughly shoving the scared coyote off of him.

"Ok I got it." Tech replied sheepishly, because he knew his friend was wrong, but he knew his friend would get mad if he said anything to him. With the issue resolved for the time being, the four new friends shared some stories between themselves, especially Jason. He had been so alone for the longest time that he was just bursting with information. He told them almost everything, from childhood memories, to the present day. Keeping the more personal things out, mostly because he has trust issues (like me).

Jason's stories were extremely heart wrenching to Azura and Lavender, he had been burned so many times, and they were amazed that he could just tell people these things about him. Tech on the other hand was silent through out the whole thing. He had been burned before as well, but not as bad as Jason. Jason was something else to Tech, like inhuman. He had pretty much had his heart, mind and spirit ripped out and shattered, but he still held it together through all the pain in his life. **No****wonder****Jason****was****drinking****at****school****that****one****time,****and****he****nearly****beat****my****friend****to****death.****Jason****has****been****in****so****much****pain****that****he****just****finally****exploded****when****my****friend****pushed****him****over****the****edge.** "Jason?" Tech asked tentatively, "Hey man, I'm sorry for what my friend did. It wasn't right, and I know you would probably want the apology to come from him, but me being his closest friend, and him kind of incapable of speaking, I hope you can accept it." Tech finished with a cracked voice, even though he was doing the right thing, he always knew his friend would never be the same after what Jason did to him, but Tech knew Jason was right, even if he scarred his friend for life.

"Thanks Tech." Jason said as he shook Tech's hand in a gesture of good will. He knew that Tech was never going to be the same after what he did to his friend, but he respected him for sticking up for his friend and not letting him take all the blame. **Maybe****this****guy****isn****'****t****so****bad****after****all.**

-Flash back to the Day of the fight-

Carmen came running up to Jason, eyes red and blood-shot, and her cheek had the distinct print of someone's hand. Jason didn't notice the crying though; he saw the big red hand mark and immediately asked Carmen who had hit her.

"That guy, over there." Carmen replied pointing in the direction of Tech and some of his friends. "Please Jason don't hurt them, I know they were only joking around." That was the typical Carmen, always believing that people were good on the inside, but what she didn't know was that when you hit someone, you're no longer joking around, you're serious. Jason looked at her for what would be the last time, and promised her that he wouldn't, "I'm just gonna talk to him, ok? I'll be right back." With that Jason strode forward purposefully, and full of hatred.

Jason had never intentionally meant to fight, he was just gonna chew the guy's ear off, but the guy's friends had other ideas. They decided to push him into Jason to see what the guy was going to do. Jason at the time was a no good redneck at that school so everyone picked on him, but he didn't mind, he could keep it together most days. Some times, he needed Carmen's help to keep him from going on a bloody rampage. Today though, Carmen wasn't there, and he was going to retaliate to anything the guy did to him with force.

When the guy pushed off of Jason, he didn't expect him to follow through with his shove. Jason lifted him off his feet with a solid right hook, quickly followed by a left knee to the gut. With each blow, he rained upon his stunned opponent; he accented it with a few choice words about how he should act around women. Eventually the other guy couldn't take it any more and tried to run, but Jason wasn't finished, all of his anger and the injustices done to him fueled his rage and he was pulled off by a Coyote named Tech, who managed to restrain before he killed the kid.

The principal came and the on campus officer cuffed him and brought him in, still seething with anger he stupidly head butted the cop and ran, luckily he got away long enough to get out of his cuffs, but after that he was gone. Two weeks later he was found at his girlfriends house, after he had found out that she dumped him and was taken off of her front porch, eyes bloodshot, physically, and emotionally spent.

-Present Day-

Jason was on the ground, his eyes were staring up into Azura's caring blue eyes, and he thought that he had died and gone to heaven, as he reached up to see if she was really there, she grabbed his hand making his stomach flutter, and pulled him up. "You Ok?" She asked concerned. "You kind of just fell over, and school started two hours ago, do you need to go the hospital?"

"Huh no. I'm ok. Thanks for making sure I was ok, not many people now a days do that for me." Jason replied sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't notice his ears turning cherry red, and his face starting to turn the same color as well. Looking down at his feet, he also hoped she hadn't noticed what was going on down there when she was standing over him when he came to, because she was wearing a low cut top and well, it was pretty revealing, and her shorts weren't helping his situation either.

"Well, ok let's go then, were already late and we have to check in at the office, so they know we weren't cutting class."

"Ok, let's go." Jason replied as they walked toward the office together. As they got close, Jason could have sworn he felt Azura's hand brush up against his, but he thought that he was doing it to her, so he kept a little more distance between them, but as they neared the door, he took the lead and opened it holding open for her. As she walked past, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, with a "thank you" whispered under her breath as she walked past him into the office.

**Well,****that****was****a****long****one,****ten****pages,****hope****you****read****it****all.****Ya****there****are****no****powers****forgot****to****mention****it,****but****this****is****before****the****meteor****hit.****Anyways,****I****will****be****trying****to****write****and****post****more****regularly.****This****one****is****a****little****more****personal,****and****comes****almost****entirely****form****past****experiences.****The****Jason****and****Azura****moments****are****both****a****mix****of****how****I****think****certain****past****events****should****have****happened****and****how****they****did.****So****please****comment,****nicely****please.****I****enjoy****constructive****critiscism,****but****be****a****little****light****hearted,****I****'****m****having****some****trouble****with****family****and****stuff****like****that****so****this****one****is****supposed****to****be****a****heart****lifter****for****me****if****not,****I****think****it****is****still****a****good****embodyment****of****how****all****high****scholars****feel.****Any****ways,****this****is****Crazybout****Notin,****signing****off.****Good****Night****and****Good****Luck.****(Song****of****the****week,****for****all****you****music****lovers****out****there****is****You****Can****Get****It****All,****by****Bow****Wow.****Look****it****up,****listen****to****it,****and****if****you****want****a****new****song****of****the****week****to****be****posted,****put****them****in****your****reviews,****and****I****'****ll****incorporate****them****in****some****of****my****stories.)**

** Also, would appreciate some more comments on my first one shot the one night we all want to remember. Only got 1, Thanks Acexifan. So more reviews please, if not, then well I'll just stop writing and start trollin' on all y'all! So review (wish there was a rate option but ohh well). Good night and Good Luck. (Suggestions for catch phrase also, trying to think of one and I stole this from a movie title.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

** Hey y'all I'm back. Here comes chapter two, so get some popcorn (not too much) and take a seat. This story is supposed to be serious I guess, I'm not sure, but whatever, having a rough time now this one might be a little dark so hope it's not too scary or nothing'. Well time to get started. (Song of the week is Nothing on but the Radio, by Gary Allan check it out.)**

Jason and Azura walked into the office together, and got in the line of people that were also tardy. Which they were the only two so it went fast. The attendance person gave them a big lecture on how late they were, and how they should try to get to school sooner. Well they got their pink slips and went to their classes which were pretty much over by the time they got there. Class ended, and they met up with Tech and Lavender, who were apparently a couple **0.o**, which shocked Azura who like her sister was pretty picky when it came to guys.

"Sooo Lav, when were going to tell me bout this?" Azura asked with a somewhat jealous and skeptical look. _You know when you smirk/ smile at people when you're surprised, but you expected it as well. Sorry don't know how to describe it. _

"Umm… When I felt like it." Lavender replied saucily as she snuggled up against Tech who grinned sheepishly, while he looked at Jason for some help. Jason just looked at him with a smile and shook his head laughing to himself, as he put his ear phones in. The bell rang, and the group separated. Lavender and Azura went to chemistry, Tech and Jason went to their civil engineering and architecture class. (Ya that's right I got engineering prowess. **I get to play with POWER TOOLS =).** )

Tech and Jason stood in the workshop waiting for Mr. Marvin (Ya Marvin the Martian!) to show up and unlock the tool boxes, so they could get to work on their storage shed they were building for the school's sports field. Mr. Marvin walked into the room, fumbling with his glasses, keys, and his tie, walked into the workshop and unlocked the tool box.

"Now class, let's get to work and don't forget, next time we're having a test on how to use the new auto cad system that has been installed." Mr. Marvin replied with a big smile. (Wait can Marvin smile?)

"Uhh!" The whole class groaned in unison. No one wanted to use the computers, but they had to make a model of their project, so they could turn it in for credit. Tech and Jason when they heard this looked at each other; neither of them knew how to use the new system.

"Jason I'll get the Auto cad thing, you get the shed." Tech said before Jason did anything, he knew Jason was faster when it came to working the power tools, and he was also a contractor during the summer.

"Ok, go for it, I'll get our shed done." Jason replied as he looked at the coyote who had offered himself up to try and learn the new computer system. Tech normally wasn't one to give up the chance to work with power tools, but then again, he was also the one Jason asked for help when he was having trouble with his computer. So the two split up, Tech taking care of the technical aspect of things, while Jason took care of the shed and more hands on aspects.

Tech sat at the computer, and logged in with a few quick key strokes, browsing through the system he found the auto cad system file opened it, and quickly figured out how to work it and run an assembly of the shed they were building. Meanwhile, Jason had taken out two nail guns, hooked them to the air compressor, and gone to work. He was the only one in the entire workshop who actually knew what to do. He flew from floor board to floor board, wall to wall, and stud to stud, stopping to refill the compressor and the nail guns when necessary. He was a machine, and Tech was also. Eventually they both finished what they were doing, and reconvened so Tech could draw up the additions Jason had applied and Jason could get the rest of the specifications from Tech so he could, cut and sand the wood to the necessary measurements.

- Mean While-

Lavender lit the Bunsen burner, and Azura grabbed the chemicals they would be mixing, and distilling. Azura had a little bit of trouble with the beakers, since they were a little too full. (Psst it was all Lavenders fault.) So Lavender had to turn off the burner, and help her sister carry the beakers over, along with the test tubes and vials. Once they had that sorted out, they separated into their predetermined areas of expertise. Lavender was at the burner distilling, heating and checking the flame making sure it didn't get too hot, or cold. Azura took over the mixing and measuring, she was a wiz when it came to measurements and specifications. The two twins had there lab finished at about the same time as Tech and Jason had finished their shed. With their stuff finished for the class, they sat and talked, gossiped, you know pretty much what most girls do in their spare time. They were just getting to when Tech had started going out with Lavender when Lexi showed up, late and unkempt. _**Typical Lexi, late again and I thought I was bad missing my first class.**_ Azura thought to her self as Lexi turned in her pink slip to the teacher, and sat down with her two lab partners.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had this thing and you know how it is right?" Lexi blindly stated trying to make up an excuse for why she was late.

"Lexi," Azura started, "you are always late just tell us what happened this time." She said with a hint of humor. Her best bunny friend was always late, whether it be for school, a date, or just to hang out. As Lavender would put it, "She would make the queen of hearts extremely angry. She's worse than that one rabbit in Alice in Wonderland!"

"Ok, fine. Well I was walking along right, and I saw him again. Uhh my heart literally stopped when he turned around and looked my way. I thought he was talking to me, but no it was that Rev guy again. Anyways…"

- Back to Tech and Jason-

Jason took in everything Tech told him about the specs, and got back to work. He cut, sanded, and nailed down the siding, and water barrier. Then he added in the insulation and wiring so the shed could have some form of power. After that he put on the roof, and shingles, and then nodded to Tech who gave a presentation to Mr. Marvin showing how their shed went together, and how it was powered.

The bell rang and they left for lunch to meet up with Lavender and Azura, which Tech wasn't looking forward to… "I just don't see why she insists on all this crazy romantic stuff. I mean I thought it would be okay to see a movie or go out to dinner once in a while, but she wants to do it all the time. Jason come on man, give some advice what do I do?"

"Compromise." Jason replied curtly. The last girlfriend he had was happy with the compromises he made with her, so he knew that method worked, but Lavender was different and a little more spontaneous.

"Really compromising will work? Well I'll take your word for it, but I don't think Lavender will like it." Tech replied thoughtfully. He knew Lavender was spontaneous, and that she wasn't really one that liked to negotiate. _**Well maybe she'll change her mind for this one.**_ Tech thought hopefully, as he and Jason went to meet up with them in the lunch line. They walked into the lunch room and got into the first line they saw. A few seconds later, Lavender, Azura and Lexi walked gossiping and blew right by them until Lexi literally stopped in her Tracks. Two steps in front of her was a grey furred rabbit, whose name was Ace. Ace looked like an exact replica of the famous Bugs Bunny, from the Looney tunes way back when.

Ace hadn't noticed Lexi as he was talking to Rev Runner, a purple and blue road runner, a spitting image of his great grandfather Road Runner. Anyway, Rev noticed Lexi, and got Ace to avert his attention towards the tan bunny who looked exactly like Lola bunny. When Ace caught sight of her his jaw dropped, which Rev had to shut for him before Lexi came back to her senses, and tried to walk by with a saucy little swing and not trip over her own feet in front of her crush. Unfortunately she did just that, because she wasn't paying attention to her feet at the time she tried to look back, flip her ears and wink at Ace. She tripped rolled and fell head over heels, as she shook her head clear; the whole lunch room erupted in laughter. Well the whole lunch room except for Ace, he was still replaying the moment when she walked by in his head and when he came to his senses, he rushed over to help her up, hoping' to earn some points with her. "Ehh, need a hand der?" He asked as he held out his hand to help Lexi back on to her feet.

"Umm," Lexi started as her face turned bright pink, "Ya thanks Ace." She said as she took his hand and let him help her up. When she stood and lifted her head, their faces were inches away, and neither of them knew what to do, so they stood there in a really awkward moment of realization. When Rev walked up behind Ace and whispered in his ear. "Hey plant one on her, come on don't just stand there." As Rev said this, Lavender, and Azura shouted in unison at Lexi. "KISS HIM!" The two bunnies were so lost on what to do, that they just turned around and went back to what they were doing.

- Three months later-

"Jason, dude, you okay?" Slam Tasmanian, Jason's wrestling partner asked him, as he stood up and helped Jason to his feet. Jason hadn't been feeling well that day, and he had a previous knee injury that he had to keep and eye on so it didn't permanently cripple his knee.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get back to drilling." Jason said, knowing fully well, that he was no were near fine, and his knee was beginning to bother him.

"Ok if you say so." Slam replied, he had been Jason's partner since the wrestling season started, and he had never known Jason to randomly collapse on his right knee. _**Hmm I wonder what's wrong, he's never been like this, he's always seemed impenetrable even when Ace takes him on and slams him down hard enough to make the other guys scream in pain.**_ As Slam thought this to himself, he didn't notice that Ace had walked over to check on Jason, as he had noticed Jason crumple to his knee as well.

"Ehh you okay der slick? You look a lil beat up der." Ace said to Jason, as he watched Jason limp around on his knee trying to get some feeling back to the joint that was in so much pain he couldn't feel it.

"Ya I'm okay Ace thanks for checking up just a dead leg." Jason replied as he swallowed back tears. Jason knew his limits when it came to pain, he had fewer nerve endings in his body than most people, and he knew that he could choke back pain for so long, that when he couldn't take it any more he broke down entirely and blacked out from it.

"Ace you should take a break man, you're looking ghastly." Slam said, and he was right Jason's face had gone from its usual ruddiest look to a ghostly reflection of his face.

"Nah guys I'm fine don't worry." Jason retaliated, but Slam and Ace knew that he wasn't in top condition, so they waited till they got a break and the coach. "Ya, he just collapsed with a pained hiss and got back up, he needs help coach." Slam and Ace told coach Gossamer.

"Okay guys I'll talk to him, and see if I can't get him to go see the sports med." Coach Gossamer said as he walked over to Jason, with Slam and Ace beside him. "Hey Jason, why don't we go check out the sports med room, these guys here tell me you got something up with your leg, let's let Mr. Duck (Daffy) take a look at it."

"No coach I'm fine, really, and besides I can still drill. So I'm good to go for the rest of practice." Jason as he tried to show the coach that he could still shoot, when his knee flared up and he stopped mid shot, and howled in pain. Still howling, he fell to his right side and roughly jerked his leg back straight inducing even more pain, causing the whole team come over and check. They had all heard the loud POP that happened when his knee was put back straight.

"Hey guys help get Jason out of here!" Ace yelled out as he and Slam picked him up careful not to move his knee to much, as the rest of them all joined in, and they carried him out to the team's bus, and the coach drove them to the nearest hospital. Where he was diagnosed with a lack of support muscles on both sides of his knees, but Jason knew better, his ligaments, weren't strained, it was something up with his meniscus, but he never let any one else know.

- Next Week-

Jason walked into Spanish class with Azura helping carry his bag, because the doctor had put him in crutches, and a brace on his knee to help strengthen it. Seeing Jason in a brace had sent chills down Azura's spine when she first saw him, because she had known him for at least four months, and had never known him to get hurt ever. However, all these fears were put to rest, when a guy who had been messing with Jason since 8:00 decided to call Azura his bitch and pull her towards him as she tried to get away and help Jason back up, cause he had took Jason's crutch away, and hit behind the head with it. What he didn't know was Jason's near imperviousness to pain; he crumpled to his knee as he put weight on it, and immediately his adrenaline kicked in so that he literally felt absolutely no pain. As Azura kept trying to get away, he picked her up and started walking off with her, Jason ripped the brace from his knee and limped towards the bastard so fast he never knew what hit him, till Jason pulled him up by his shirt and slammed him against a wall at full arm extension and on both legs. What the guy did made him so mad, that he would have beat him to a pulp against that pillar and leave him, if not for Azura coming over and calming him down as she lead him away, either way the guy was left with a pretty good shiner, and a crooked nose.

At break after Spanish, Jason kept his friends close to him, so that he could help out, or so they could help him incase his knee flared up again. However, they wouldn't let him near any other people, because his adrenaline was still pumping and he was feeling over protective of Azura, as she had sustained a small sore spot around her waist were the guy had picked her up.

"Jason thanks." Azura whispered, she was holding him up by his right shoulder, cause after he found out that she was hurt, he bent the crutch to were it was completely useless in his anger.

"Hey no problem, I would do it for anyone of my friends." Jason whispered back as he shook her shoulders gently and pulled her a little closer, so as to make her feel a little bit more comfortable. "Hey how bout you get Tech to drive you all up to my place, I'll have some stuff set up for us to do this weekend." Jason suggested, as Azura helped him sit down against a building, beside Tech who was holding Lavender.

"What? Over at your place why not at the market place or something, I mean you live a good ways out there man." Tech complained, he had to drive Jason home every day now till he could take the brace off, and he had seen what Jason's conditions were like and had offered to help him make it better when his knee was better, since he would be out for the entire wrestling season.

"Mainly, because I don't think these two here have seen were I live, and if they ever need my help then they would be able to find me. Also, because this is my bi weekly gun weekend and well I thought I could teach you guys some things." Jason said, kind of sheepishly, mostly because now that his friends knew a little more about him, they kept asking him what he shoots and what he does when he hunts. Jason was the outdoorsman of their school, and since wrestling wasn't exactly his forte, he did it to stay in shape for hunting season.

"Ok, I'll buy it, but you better help us out, cause we city folk don't spend much time with weapons." Azura and Lavender said jokingly.

"Ok, it's settled, Tech come on by around about six, I'll be up by then, cause I got stuff to do, before you guys get there."

"SIX! In the morning? You're nuts!" Tech blurted out, he liked to sleep in on the weekends and didn't normally get up till 10:00.

"Yes the morning, don't worry you can crash on the cot when you get there for a bit, but I don't think you'll want to sleep when you see what I've got for you guys."

-That Weekend-

Tech drove up the new dirt road to Jason's house which now had a mail box, and a legitimate address, number one hill top road. Jason was standing in front of his house, with a rifle slung over his shoulder, and a small wagon full of produce, that he grew his self, and some game that he had trapped in his snares.

"Hey farmer brown how ya doing?" Tech called out from the driver's side window, as he pulled into the big turn out circle that was the driveway.

"Just fine, come on in, I'm not sure if you guys have eaten yet, but trust me wait till you have some of my breakfast." Jason said as he shuffled into the house, his brace was off, the doctor had cleared him, but he wasn't allowed to wrestle the rest of the year. Tech got out of the car as Jason came back out to help the girls out of the car, Tech opened Lavender's door on the passenger's side and Jason did the same, so the four went into his house as Jason held open the door for them all to go inside.

Inside the house wasn't much, since he wasn't wrestling any more, he had some time to expand it, and add in some new things, he now had a couch, a coffee table, and since he was now part of the city, he had electricity and plumbing, but since, the house and land were his he wasn't charged for the services.

"Wow, Jason life looks tough for you, are you sure you don't want some one to come stay with you some times?" Azura asked as she took in the little house that he lived in, two cots were folded and put against the wall, behind the couch, which was actually a futon. She felt bad knowing that her friend and secret crush was in such need of assistance, even though he did have a job working part time. Still though Jason told her not to worry, he had all he needed for were he was right now, and that they should sit down on the couch, and talk for a bit while he got breakfast ready.

The three friends sat on the couch, as Jason stoked up the wood burning stove, and put on a small pot of water to boil, while he peeled, cleaned and plucked the food that he was preparing. While he did this his friends talked to him about what they would do that day, and what all he thought of living out here.

"Ohh, you guys will have to wait and see what I have set up for us, as for living out here, it's great. It gets lonely sometimes, but I chose to live here, so I'll deal with it for now." Jason answered their questions looking at them, while he peeled the potatoes for their breakfast with a large knife. "The up side is that the city gave me my utilities for free, after all, I had been here for over two months so technically this land is mine. Especially since I plan on adding in a computer so I can charge my ipod instead of having to get you guys to do it for me." Jason continued, then he heard the water boil, and he pulled out a shorter, broader knife and quickly cut up, and added the potatoes to the water. Next he added some diced onions, tomatoes, and a few strips of pork loin, that he had bought at the store. Finally he added some chopped quail, and then he walked over to his friends and let it stew for a bit, before adding some dried spices from the herbs he grew in the back.

"Is it done yet?" Tech asked, with his mouth watering as he smelled the stew that was to be breakfast, when Lavender laughed at the way he was acting. "What can't you smell it? It smells amazing!" Tech said to her a little startled by her reaction.

"Tech get over here, dude, your girl is laughing at you cause you the last one to get some." Jason said as he ladled out seconds to Lavender, Azura, and him self.

"Ohh," tech said as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "hey wait leave some for me!"

- After breakfast-

Our band of friends followed Jason out a few hundred yards into the dense forest around his house, each carrying a small rifle, and pistol, while Jason carried a larger rifle and pistol. The three new woodsmen followed their guide as he led them to a clearing that he had made just for shooting. When they broke through the foliage, they saw a good hundred yard area of tree stumps with the trees rolled to the side, and each stump had some kind of target on it, while directly in front of them was a make shift table. On the table were boxes of ammunition, and different guns.

"Ok guys were here. Now put your guns on the table and I'll load them up. Pay attention to the ammunition I use, cause if you put the wrong round in you could ruin the guns." Jason said as he laid his rifle down on the table, and pulled his pistol from the holster setting it on the table as well. The others followed suit and stood on the other side of the table from him. "Ok Tech let's start with you hand me your pistol." Tech handed him the pistol barrel to the front. "No, do it again, but this time give it to me with the grip towards me, you should always treat your guns like they're loaded, which they all are." As Jason said, this they all jumped and looked at each other realizing that they could have accidentally shot the guns into each other on accident while they were walking. This time Tech handed him the pistol a little more cautiously this time making sure the barrel was facing towards the ground and towards him.

"Better, now let's empty it so you can see what kind of round it is." Jason said as he took the pistol from Tech and pointed it down and ejected the shells that were inside of it. "Now, look at the back o the shell, where it's flattest, and tell me what it says on the back and what number it is." Jason said as he handed Tech a small bullet.

"Umm, it says, rim fire, Remington, .22 cal long rifle. What's that?" Tech asked after he read off the back of the cartridge.

"Good question. Rim fire, means that the whole back of the bullet is the primer, so if you strike it hard enough it will shoot. Remington is the maker of the round you're shooting. .22 cal means 22 caliber, it's a relatively small round, great for beginners like yourselves. The long rifle part is just the make of the bullet, it's made to fit a 22 pistol, or long rifle, which is what Lavender, has." Jason explained as he reloaded the pistol and handed it to Tech. He continued with this process through all three of them rifles and all. "Now the pistol I am shooting is a .45 Winchester magnum. The gun I'm using is a model 1911, active service pistol." Jason explained as he took out his gun and set it on the table. It was a semiautomatic pistol, with a grey pistol grip, and black carbon coating, with the word vengeance engraved into it. Next he pulled his rifle from his shoulder opened the bolt, and took out one of the rounds. "This is a bolt action Springfield 30-06. The maker of this bullet is Winchester. This round will drop a deer at 300 yards." Jason explained as he put the bullet back in the gun. "Now let's have some fun!"

So Jason took each one of them up to the line he drew in the dirt to mark the start of the range, and showed them the basics, of shooting a pistol, which they all wanted to use the twenty two after, Lavender bonked herself on the head with Jason's 500 magnum pistol. Azura on the other hand was the bravest of the three, and tried everything, from the twenty two to the Remington 700 sniper rifle. (For those of you who don't know a Remington 700 is a .308 caliber rifle used in the sniper core.)

After they had all had there fun, Jason took them farther into the woods, giving Tech a 30-30 rifle, Azura a 243, and Lavender had his 22-250. "Ok guys, what do you say in a little tour of the woods around here, we'll start with my trap line, and then we'll see about lunch while were out here. Now don't get finicky about what we eat please, I had to eat for a few months so you guys get to just to see how strong your guts are." Jason explained as he led the group through the brush with a sneer. On the way out of the range, Jason had given each of them some kindling material, a small hatchet, and a survival knife. These items were all a precaution; he also gave them a box of bullets for their pistols and rifles.

"Hey Jason, what exactly are we going to eat while we're out here, I mean we have no water, and no means of fire what are you going to do teach us how to survive out here?" Tech asked with a bit of a whine as he was tired, and not looking forward to trekking through the woods at mid day.

"That Tech is exactly what we are doing. First off these are valuable skills; secondly, you may never know what might happen out here." Jason said as he cleared a branch from the path they were taking and revealed a small quail caught in a slipknot trap.

"Wow how did you know that was there?" Lavender asked astounded, cause one minute there was a branch and the next was a small bird.

"This is the start of my trap line. I walk this every day, because free food is better when you catch it yourself." Jason replied as he untied the bird, and reset the trap. "Okay, let's keep going." On the entire line, they found only that one quail, and a pheasant which is pretty good.

"Well Jason, I don't that those two birds are going to feed all of us." Lavender observed, as Jason cleared a little area and started making a small cooking fire. It was almost night and he had decided to stop and make a base camp. In reality they were only twenty five yards from Jason's house, so that he could see how good they were, and how they cooperated. The others didn't know this, so they thought they were a few miles from civilization.

"It's not supposed to, I'm going to be at another camp after tonight I'll leave you guys some instructions on a slip of paper in the morning. So call your folks while you all got signal still, cause soon we'll have no phones, or electronics," Jason said, as he looked at their faces he quickly continued, "Don't worry guys, I'm going to be only twenty yards away however, you'll have to find me first which is the first step on your slip of paper I'll be leaving you." As he finished he looked at them with a serious expression, they didn't know it, but he wasn't going to be that far away, he was actually going to be in a little dug out he had made for his first few days out here on his own.

**Sooo? What do you guys think? I thought it was okay, not the best but pretty good. I'll be finishing Making the Cut over winter break, and will then start trying to finish this also. Hoping to make this a 4-5 chap story, so if not well then you all just get some extra reading to do. Stay safe, keep being good, and maybe Santa will treat you with a story post on Christmas. No promises, but I'll try to put it up the night before, so we can all enjoy it on Christmas day. K well Crazy's out and Notin's in.**


End file.
